


Venus as a Boy

by RedWavyOrca



Series: A Beautiful Mess [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWavyOrca/pseuds/RedWavyOrca
Summary: Andaikan Dewi Venus adalah seorang pria, maka Donghyuck adalah kandidat yang sempurna untuk menggantikannya.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: A Beautiful Mess [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691386
Kudos: 4





	1. : Hari ini

**Author's Note:**

> Terkadang Mark bingung soal bagaimana dirinya lagi-lagi terjatuh di lubang yang sama.

"Mark _hyung_ , bangun." samar-samar mendengar bisikan suara familier, pemuda yang dibangunkan lantas bangkit dari posisi rebahan di atas sofa. Mengerjapkan matanya setengah sadar, kembali mendengar suara bisikan. "Kalau mau tidur, pulang saja ke asrama. Jangan di studio."

"Jam berapa sekarang, Hyuck?"

"Jam 1 pagi."

Mark berhasil mengangkat kepalanya yang terasa berat dihinggapi penat, masih sempat menangkap sosok Donghyuck yang sudah berjalan ke arah ruang rekaman. Menyadari pungungnya tengah diawasi, Donghyuck sempat berhenti sejenak hanya untuk kembali menengok. Lengan yang lebih muda masih menggantung di kenop pintu, memandang Mark sayu karena kantuk.

"Kenapa?" tanya Donghyuck.

_Huh_. Bagaimana mungkin Mark tidak mendengar sedikitpun suara langkah ketika Donghyuck datang? Jika diingat-ingat lagi, gerak tubuh Donghyuck sejak dulu memang selalu anggun; elegan nan ayu. Dengan mudahnya berpindah posisi tanpa meninggalkan sepeser sepah.

Mark mengucek matanya, sebuah alibi murahan untuk menghindari tatap yang lebih muda. "Bukan apa-apa."

Sudah genap 7 tahun sejak dirinya mengenal sosok Lee Donghyuck. 

Mark hafal betul bahwa rekannya bukanlah sosok yang mudah ditipu. Walau selalu menampakkan kelakar kekanakkan di depan kebanyakan orang, Donghyuck merupakan salah satu dari sedikit _member_ yang selalu awas. Begitu cerdik, peka membaca suasana dalam waktu singkat, sekaligus mampu menjaga komposur diri ditengah kondisi genting.

Maka benar saja. Menyadari ada sesuatu yang kurang dari tanggapan yang didapat, Donghyuck sempat menaikkan sebelah alisnya lelah pada Mark. Menampakkan ekspresi wajah yang tenggelam dalam ragu. Tidak merasa berhasil diyakinkan oleh ucap.

Mark justru memilih untuk berdalih. Berpura-pura menguap dan mengabaikan empati dan bergulir untuknya. Bangkit dari posisi rebah, ia yang terus berniat untuk menghindari tatapan dari Donghyuck, berdalih dengan mengusap surainya yang lepek, kemudian menyelipkan topi _baseball_ yang ia bawa pagi tadi.

Mark tahu kebiasaannya dalam menghindari Donghyuck itu bukan hal yang baik untuk hubungan mereka berdua. Di satu sisi, Mark begitu menghargai hubungan keduanya yang didasari atas rasa simpati yang mutual. Di sisi yang lainnya, ia justru merasa tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan rasa aman. Tahu bahwa Donghyuck akan selalu ada untuknya.

" _Hyung_ ," suara Donghyuck terdengar tajam, namun Mark tahu betul pemuda dihadapannya tidak akan benar-benar melimpahkan frustasinya pada siapapun.

Biasanya Donghyuck hanya akan mengerang jika merasa diabaikan, menyisakan Mark yang merasa kegirangan seorang diri karena berhasil membuat sosok bebal itu jengah. Diluar dugaan, pandang dari pemuda berpipi gembil itu justru melembut, penuh afeksi.

"Jadi bangun atau tidak? Aku tidak peduli jika kau mau tidur di sini, tapi Taeyong _hyung_ tadi sudah berjanji akan membelikanku makan siang jika berhasil membujukmu untuk pulang."

Menelan kembali sebuah senyuman yang sempat terbentuk, Mark terkekeh dalam hati. Donghyuck dan perasaan empatinya sendiri bukanlah sebuah kombinasi yang baik. Mungkin karena gengsi dari pamor pribadinya yang cuek, Donghyuck akau kelihatan lucu kalau sudah berkaitan dengan hal seperti _ini_. 

Berbeda dengan biasanya, rasanya Mark gatal sekali ingin membongkar fakta bahwa ia tahu kalau Donghyuck baru saja berbohong.

Mark memicingkan matanya jahil. "Oh ya?"

Yang didapatkan hanyalah helaan napas sebal. Donghyuck akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam ruang rekaman sembari menghentakkan kakinya. "Terserah."

Terkadang Mark merasa bahwa Donghyuck terlampau percaya diri. Selalu bertingkah seolah segala hal pasti bisa berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang ia inginkan, meninggalkan Mark yang kerap ragu untuk melangkah. Beriringan dengan waktu yang terus berputa, Mark mulai menyadari satu hal: ucapan Donghyuck nyaris tidak pernah serupa dengan segala aksinya.

Sama seperti saat ini. Walau ucapnya terdengar cuek dan dingin, walau penat tercetak jelas pada punggungnya, Donghyuck masih sempat merepotkan dirinya sendiri dengan menanyakan kabar dari setiap staf yang berada di dalam ruangan. Bertanya apa mereka semua sudah makan, tidak pula sungkan menawarkan diri untuk berlari ke toserba dan membelikan mereka semua cemilan.

Mark bisa saja bergelantungan di ujung jurang dan ia akan merasa jauh lebih aman apabila ia bertahan dengan menggenggam Donghyuck ketimbang diselamatkan dengan sebuah tali. Walau yang belia selalu meledek kulit jemarinya itu terlampau kering, Mark yakin Donghyuck tidak akan pernah melepaskannya barang sedikit pun.

Ia hanya terlalu baik untuk rela meninggalkan seorang pun di belakang; sebuah sisi dari Donghyuck yang Mark harap mendapatkan jauh lebih banyak apresiasi ketimbang sisi _lainnya_.

"Aku akan pulang besamamu." Mark berteriak dari tempatnya bersandar, memberi senyum arogan setelah berhasil mendapatkan atensi penuh dari sosok yang kini sibuk membalik lembar pratitur. "Kau tidak perlu berbohong kalau memang merasa peduli denganku, kau tahu?"

"Itu bisa menjadi sebuah komentar yang berguna jika memang benar aku peduli denganmu, Mark- _ssi_ ," dengus Donghyuck, lantas kembali memusatkan fokusnya pada pekerjaannya.

Jika Mark dari 3 atau 4 tahun yang lalu dihadapkan dengan situasi yang sama, pasti dirinya sudah tertipu, berakhir beringsut sebal dengan tindak Donghyuck yang terkesan kasar. Jauh berbeda dengan hari ini, dimana ia bisa melihat bahu Donghyuck yang kini terangkat difensif, wajah yang menunduk dalam, serta sorot mata yang dengan sengaja menghindar. Merasa malu karena tertangkap basah.

"Pulang saja sana, mandi, kemudian bobok seperti bayi. Lagipula, aku lebih suka rekaman seorang diri ketimbang ditemani olehmu, _Makgeolli_."

Tentu saja, seakan setiap kata-kata itu benar adanya. Sekali lagi, Donghyuck berbohong dan Mark mati-matian menahan tawanya.

Mark kini menyelipkan jemarinya diantara lipatan saku, memandang Donghyuck dari kejauhan dengan penuh rahasa kagum. Merasa seakan dirinya kembali terperangkap dalam pesona magis. Selalu saja seperti ini. Mark bisa terperangkap di dalam sebuah stadion bersama ribuan manusia lainnya, dan iris Mark akan selalu mendarat pada Donghyuck; terlalu indah.

Mungkin memang saling tercipta untuk saling dipertemukan? Terdengar utopis memang, namun, sejujurnya Mark tidak merasa begitu keberatan.

Donghyuck tengah sibuk berbincang dengan salah seorang staf dan Mark tidak mampu mengalihkan pandangnya dari tensi yang melunak dari pundak yang terbalut kaus Adidas— _tipikal_ Donghyuck. Remang lampu yang terpantul dari fitur wajah yang tegas, ujung jemarinya yang meremat kertas, serta ujung lipit mata yang terlipat ramah ketika tersenyum; cara tercepat untuk menangkap Donghyuck yang tersenyum tulus.

Pada dasarnya, Donghyuck memang sosok yang kalem jika tidak disandingkan bersama sekelompok orang dengan urgensi hiperaktif yang setimpal. Ia juga selalui antusias dengan kegiatan rekaman, namun akan selalu ada yang berbeda ketika mereka hendak merekam lagu _ballad_. Setiap silabel yang terucap beralih lembut, tatap yang biasanya penuh siasat perlahan melunak, serta gerak raganya yang menjadi jauh lebih hati-hati dan lambat.

Donghyuck berubah 180 derajat dan Mark tidak akan pernah bisa beradaptasi dengan Donghyuck yang seperti _ini_.

Donghyuck melangkah keluar dari dalam bilik, berjalan ke arah meja yang berada di sisi Mark untuk mengambil bolpoin yang tertinggal. Ketika Mark memutuskan untuk menengok, kedua mata mereka akhirnya bertemu. _Statis_.

Terkadang, Mark separuh berharap dirinya mampu memahami Donghyuck jauh lebih awal dari seharusnya—

Seiris kurva pada wajah, begitu murni nan ayu. "Pulang saja, _hyung._ Aku akan baik-baik saja."

—karena setiap senyum yang ditampikknya menyimpan sejuta cerita yang tak pernah sempat terucap.

* * *

_Andaikan Venus adalah seorang pria, maka Donghyuck adalah kandidat yang sempurna untuk menggantikannya._

**Venus as a Boy**


	2. : arunika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebuah permulaan, hari di mana Mark mulai sadar bahwa Donghyuck bukanlah sosok mudah didefinisikan.

Bagian terbaik dari cinta adalah dimana timbulnya benak ego yang tidak dirasa salah. Bagai sebuah bahan bakar, menjadi motivasi utama untuk terus menyelam lebih jauh.

Bagi Mark, musik adalah sebuah _guilty-pleasure_ dengan kapasitas _pleasure_ yang jauh lebih dominan. Ia menikmati seluruh proses pembelajaran yang telah dilalui. Mulai dari menulis komposisi lagu, mempelajari riff gitar yang sulit, hingga tiada hentinya memikirkan berbagai alternatif cara untuk menuangkan isi pikirannya ke dalam setiap lirik yang ditulisnya. 

Seluruh penampilan yang pernah dilakukannya perlu melalui sebuah proses. Dirinya telah mengorbankan banyak hal, namun Mark tetap merasa senang menjalankan pekerjaannya walau jarang sekali menghadiahkannya rasa puas (salahkan saja pada ego-semi-perfeksionis yang sudah mendarah daging).

Mendengar keragaman yang terasa begitu manusiawi, musik memahat setiap inci sentuh dan pribadinya. Mark tidak pernah ragu untuk membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam harmoni. Melepaskannya untuk tumbuh dalam sukma, terus membiarkannya hingga cukup kokoh untuk dijadikan sebuah pijakan.

Sebuah sensasi yang mampu membawanya terbang jauh ke dasar banda, walau pada kenyataan tak sedikitpun ia beranjak.

Perasaan yang membuat Mark bertahan di hari-hari yang berat. Perasaan yang ia yakini juga selalu Donghyuck rasakan ditengah proses merekam sebuah keajaiban.

Cara Donghyuck mencintai musik dapat dianalogikan secara sederhana: layaknya telah terjatuh ke dalam sebuah jurang. Tidak secara harafiah terjatuh, lain lagi terseok. Donghyuck justru melangkah dengan penuh percaya diri, beseluncur di dalamnya. Sebuah sumber kebahagiaan sekaligus menjadi tujuan dibalik setiap tarikan nafas.

Mungkin karena rasa rentan akan setiap sentuhan yang membuatnya berbeda dari yang lain, namun Donghyuck mampu memposisikan dirinya di posisi apapun dengan mudah. Ia mudah beradaptasi diantara fase kehidupan _idol_ yang selalu bergerak cepat. Hal itu juga mungkin dikarenakan kebiasaan yang lebih muda untuk tidak menggunakan perasaannya sendiri diluar masalah pekerjaan.

Terkecuali di situasi tertentu, Donghyuck akan melepaskan perasaannya melalui sebuah senyuman.

Senyum ketika bekerja, senyum karena berhasil memenangkan satu ronde Kart Rider, senyum karena berhasil mengusik Doyoung _hyung_ hingga bersungut-sungut, senyum karena merasa tertekan—semuanya _berbeda_. Mark sendiri baru sadar mengenai hal ini belum lama. Salahkan juga masa pubertasnya yang berjalan sedikit terlalu lama, sempat membutakan pandang kalbu.

Di tengah sesi lamunannya, Donghyuck sempat sekali lagi melirik ke arah Mark sebelum produser yang bertanggung jawab dalam sesi rekaman hari ini menekan tombol mulai. Pandangnya mengapung di antara suasana sendu artifisal. Tidak ada ucap yang mengudara, namun keduanya saling paham.

_Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo cepat mulai!_

_Sabar,_ hyung _. Ini bagian dari proses membangun momentum untuk mendorong emosiku keluar, agar hasilnya nanti tidak sekering selera humormu._

Andai seseorang memberitahu Mark dari tahun 2014 bahwa suatu hari di masa depan dirinya akan menjadi begitu terikat dengan "Si Keling-Bangsat Lee Donghyuck" hingga pada level dimana keduanya mampu saling berkomunikasi hanya dengan bertukar tatap dari kejauhan, Mark pasti sudah memesan sebuah tiket pesawat untuk terbang kembali ke Kanada. Takut membayangkan kegilaan yang bisa dunia tunjukkan padanya.

Tetapi sekarang keduanya berada di sini. Saling terjebak, bertukar angguk seraya mendengar alunan musik demo dari amplifier.

Mark tidak lagi ingat soal hari dimana bahwa ia sadar api permusuhan diantara keduanya tidaklah memiliki arti, hari dimana ia sadar bahwa Donghyuck akan menjadi sosok yang akan selalu berada di sisinya. Entah sekeras apapun dirinya berusaha menjauh, semesta hanya suka melihat mereka berdua berdampingan.

Mungkin kali pertama Mark mulai tesadar adalah ketika para pelatih secara sengaja memasangkan dirinya dengan Donghyuck untuk setiap kegiatan rekaman untuk kepentingan SM Rookies.

Mungkin kali kedua Mark mulai tersadar adalah ketika mereka menjadi satu-satunya member yang berada tepat ditengah sebuah diagram venn. Kehadiran Donghyuck secara bertahap berubah menjadi hal yang krusial.

Mungkin hari dimana Mark mulai bisa menerimanya adalah ketika ia tersadar bahwa Donghyuck akan selalu tersenyum entah bagaimanapun keadaannya.

Sensasi menyengat menjalari sekujur tubuh Mark ketika didengarnya Donghyuck menarik nafas. Ujung bibir yang mulai terpisah, ekspektasi yang tidak terasa mengada-ada. Donghyuck tidak pernah mengecewakan siapapun ketika sudah bersanding dengan musik. Setiap gestur yang diberinya adalah wujud nyata dari pengabdian. Bentuk asa dalam menjiwai setiap silabel yang terucap

Mark memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, membiarkan suara mentah Donghyuck menggelitik tenggorokannya. Perlahan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, menahan rasa kagum yang rasanya tidak akan berhenti bergulir seiring usia terus bertambah.

Membuka cerita lama, Mark awalnya tidak merasa demikian soal Donghyuck.

Ketika keduanya masih menjadi bagian dari _trainee_ , Mark tidak begitu menyukai Donghyuck. _Heck_ , dia sangat membenci Donghyuck. Semua lelucon bodohnya, semua kelakar dan tindak jahilnya, semua tawa yang terlepas—eksistensi Donghyuck membuat Mark geram.

Tiap kali keduanya ditempatkan dalam satu ruang yang sama, akan selalu terdengar keributan yang tidak menyenangkan. Dilanjutkan dengan aksi bertukar pandang tidak suka, para _trainee_ yang lebih tua terpaksa harus mengajak Mark untuk bergabung, menjauhkannya dari Donghyuck.

Hingga tiba pada satu hari dimana keduanya pertama kali dipaksa untuk menunjukkan sebuah penampilan duo sebagai bahan uji untuk evaluasi bulanan. Lagi-lagi, Mark dan Donghyuck kembali terlibat ke dalam sebuah pertengkaran lugu. 

Donghyuck yang tidak serius dalam sesi latihan mandiri, dipadukan dengan ketidakmampuan Mark untuk menemukan perbedaan diantara lelucon dan hardikkan. Mereka berdua bertengkar cukup hebat. Tidak sampai keduanya bertukar pukul atau cakar, namun cukup untuk melahirkan selembar canggung dan gengsi untuk saling bertukar kata.

Satu jam sebelum giliran tampil mereka tiba, Donghyuck menemukan Mark. Terduduk seorang diri di salah satu anak tangga gedung kantor. Sibuk melatih pelafalan diksi yang masih dirasa asing, lengkap dengan sebatang pensil berputar-putar diantara jemari. Tepat sebelum Donghyuck menyapa, Mark memotongnya dengan cepat.

“Jangan memulai.” masih dengan sorot mata yang terfokus pada ubin, Mark menggigit bibirnya takut-takut. “Hal ini sangat penting bagiku dan—“ _aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu membuat kesalahan dengan kembali bertengkar_ , adalah kata yang hendak Mark ucapkan.

Mengingat minimnya pilihan diksi dan kemampuan berbahasa Koreanya yang masih payah, kalimat dalam benak Mark kini hancur berantakan. Emosinya yang masih berantakan hari itu dengan senang hati membantu, mentransformasikannya menjadi sebuah kalimat yang jauh lebih mudah untuk diucapkan.

“—kehadiranmu hanya akan membuatku melakukan kesalahan.”

Donghyuck lantas terbisu. Kerling jahil yang biasanya tampak seketika redup. Beberapa detik sempat berlalu sebelum akhirnya Mark sadar bahwa dirinya baru saja salah bicara.

Mark mampu merasakan panik yang merayap cepat, lantas membuat jarinya terlalu kebas untuk kembali memainkan pensil yang tengah dipegangnya. Sesak yang menyeruak cepat, merambat naik dan menghantui fokus yang sebelumnya sudah terbangun. Matanya mulai merasa perih, merutuk kebodohan isi kepala dan mulutnya yang tidak sinkron.

Donghyuck pasti sakit hati mendengar perkataannya barusan.

Disangka dirinya terpaksa harus kembali beradu debat dan mengemis maaf, Mark dibuat semakin terkejut ketika menemukan justru Donghyuck tersenyum.

Sebuah senyuman yang terasa berbeda. Lipit mata yang terbentuk masihlah sama, begitu pula dengan lekuk senyum pada bibirnya yang tebal. Mark tidak mengerti soal bagaimana senyum yang tampak persis sama seperti senyum lainnya mampu memberikan definisi yang berbeda.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Mark belajar bahwa sebuah senyuman juga bisa menggambarkan ekspresi lain diluar bahagia: perasaan kecewa.

Donghyuck melangkah lesu, memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk tepat di sisi Mark. “Aku tidak sejahat itu juga, _hyung_.” suara tarikan nafas panjang yang terdengar begitu pilu. Mark hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. “Aku juga … masih peduli dengan hal ini, kau tahu?”

“M-maaf.” Mark masih belum berani menatap, berusaha memposisikan dirinya agar tidak terlihat menyedihkan. “Tapi kau tidak pernah sekalipun merasa gugup. Rasa gugup biasanya muncul karena kau peduli, dan kau tidak pernah merasa gugup.”

Mark merasa dirinya baru saja kembali salah bicara setelah mendengar Donghycuk mendecih begitu keras. Kedua obsidian Donghyuck lantas menghujam Mark dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Mungkin yang lebih muda baru saja menyadari bawa berucap baik-baik tidak akan mampu menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

“Dengar, hanya karena diriku tidak menunjukkan rasa gugup, bukan berarti aku tidak merasa gugup, _hyung_. Ada sebuah garis tebal yang membedakan makna keduanya. Tentu saja aku merasa gugup, tentu saja aku peduli dengan setiap kegiatan evaluasi. Ini menyangkut masalah masa depanku, mana mungkin aku mau membuat kesalahan?”

Sebelum Mark sempat membalas, Donghyuck memotongnya dengan cepat. Masih dengan tatap yang terpusat pada sosok yang lebih tua, berucap dengan tegas. 

“Aku hanya manusia biasa, Mark Lee, begitu pun dengan dirimu. Kita semua merasa gugup, tapi kau tidak perlu merasakannya. Kenapa kau tanya? Karena walau kau itu kelewat payah dalam banyak hal, kau sama sekali _tidak payah_ dalam bidang musik, _hyung_. Kau tidak perlu merasa takut, aku yakin kau pasti bisa.”

Sejenak tersentak, Mark merasa dirinya perlu melihat Donghyuck saat itu juga.

Sepasang bola mata yang masih sama, namun kini terlihat begitu jernih, penuh dengan kesungguhan. Beban yang awalnya bertumpu pada pundak seketika menghilang. Mark memandang Donghyuck bulat-bulat. Donghyuck yang biasanya terasa begitu jauh dan terlalu rumit dipahami kinia nampak begitu sederhana. Pertengkaran mereka beberapa hari terakhir lantas terasa sia-sia.

“Terima kasih, Hyuck.” cicit Mark pelan malu-malu, jemarinya kini meremat pensil penuh ambisi untuk membalas kebaikan yang baru didapatkannya. “ _Kau_ —kau juga gak payah dan aku tahu betul kalau kau sesungguhnya peduli.” keduanya lantas menghabiskan waktu untuk mengobrol santai. Masih duduk bersampir pada anak tangga, menunggu giliran mereka untuk tiba. 

Hari itu menjadi hari dimana Mark memandang Donghyuck sebagai seorang sahabat.

Walau kegiatan evaluasi mereka hari itu berjalan dengan lancar dan berhasil menjadikan keduanya sebagai _trainee_ dengan skor tertinggi pada bulan itu, Mark di hari ini masih tidak mampu mengusir jauh rasa bersalah dan penasaran yang kian membabi buta. 

Tentang senyuman Donghyuck. Soal bagaimana mengingat Donghyuck yang tersenyum di hari itu terus menerus menciptakan luka di dalam hati Mark. Sadar karena dirinya lah yang berhasil menarik keluar sisi lain Donghyuck yang tidak pernah ia duga.

_Bagaimana mungkin senyum yang biasanya membuatku sebal juga bisa membuatku merasa bersalah?!_

Hari itu juga menjadi hari pertama Mark menyadari bahwa kunci utama untuk bisa memahami Donghyuck bukanlah dengan memaksanya untuk bercerita. 

Senyuman. Senyumnya saja sudah lebih dari cukup.


	3. : nestapa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aku suka banget nulis bagian ini dan chapter 4 yang bakal aku up minggu depan, hehe, semoga kalian juga suka :D

Jika ada hal yang bisa menyakiti Mark jauh lebih parah dari senyum Donghyuck ketika ia salah bicara, maka hal itu juga senyum Donghyuck yang, lagi-lagi, _berbeda_.

" _Fucking Christ_ , Donghyuck!" Mark berteriak marah, namun yang belia tidak juga bergerak dari posisinya. Donghyuck bukan sosok yang dengan mudahnya mundur ketika digertak, dapat dilihat dari tindaknya yang justru membalas tatap nyalang dari yang lebih tua. "Bisakah untuk satu hari saja kau tidak membuatku marah?!"

Dilihatnya Donghyuck yang kini membeku. 

Mark yakin suara teriakkan marahnya bisa terdengar hingga ke kamar para _hyung_ , namun ia tidak lagi peduli. Mark benar-benar merasa lelah dengan segala omong kosong yang perlu ia hadapi di hari itu. Ditambah lagi dengan antek aneh Donghyuck yang semakin menjadi, memperburuk keadaan _mood_ yang sudah tidak baik.

Keduanya tengah berbenah di kamar asrama, baru saja kembali dari kegiatan rekaman untuk keperluan komersil. Masih lengkap dengan kaus yang kotor yang melekat pada raga, Mark akhirnya memutuskan bahwa dirinya perlu meminta Donghyuck untuk berhenti.

"Aku hanya bercanda, oke? Bisakkah sehari saja tidak bertingkah berlebihan, _sensitive_ -Mark-Lee?" Donghyuck justru membalas teriakkan Mark kembali dengan penuh percaya diri. Melihat sorot dari lawan bicaranya yang sesaat berdalih, Mark yakin Donghyuck sesungguh tidak seberani itu. 

Sederhana: sebuah wujud dari _coping mechanism_ , berusaha menenangkan diri agar tidak terlihat panik. Mark telah berhasil menggertak Donghyuck.

Merasa memiliki kesempatan, Mark mendekat ke arah Donghyuck. Menarik kerah pakaian yang lebih muda penuh tenaga. Wajah mereka kini begitu dekat, saling mengintimidasi. Imitatif nan buas; Mark benar-benar menahan dirinya sekeras mungkin untuk tidak menampar wajah kurang ajar Donghyuck.

"Tutup mulutmu sampahmu, Hyuck. Aku tidak ingin masalah ini berakhir menjadi panjang. _We're in a middle of a fucking promotion_ , mengurus dirimu yang seperti ini hanya akan menambah beban."

" _Oh_? Jadi selama ini kau memandangku hanya sebagai sebuah beban?" dilihatnya kini Donghyuck memainkan bibir dengan congkak, masih dalam balut ekspresi yang menyebalkan, "Setelah selama ini aku membantumu, kau hanya menganggapku sebagai beban?" lanjutnya kemudian.

_Bocah ini benar-benar—_

"Jika aku bilang iya, apa kau akan berhenti menjadi adik kecil yang brengsek?"

Donghyuck mengamuk mendengarnya, tidak terima dipanggil 'adik kecil' ataupun 'brengsek'. Dapat Mark rasakan jemari Donghyuck di bahu yang mencakarnya dengan ganas, merengek agar dilepaskan dari cengkaraman Mark yang justru bertambah kuat semakin Donghyuck memberontak.

"Lepaskan aku, bangsat!" Donghyuck berteriak penuh frustasi, sementara kedua matanya menyorot garang. Keduanya kini sudah terlampau panas untuk mampu berpikir rasional. Mark mampu merasakan ada sesuatu yang kini telah terlanjur rusak diantara hubungan mereka berdua.

Tanpa sengaja melangkah di atas sebuah batas yang tidak seharusnya mereka lewati. Tidak bisa diperbaiki, _well_ , setidaknya untuk beberapa minggu kedepan.

Merasa lelah, Mark pun melepaskan cengkraman tangannya. Beralih menatap nanar Donghyuck yang kini berantakan, mulai dari pakaian, rambut, hingga wajahya.

"Kau benar-benar sudah kelewatan, _hyung_ —"

" _It's because you're the one who started this_!"

"Kau bicara apa, hah?! Aku tidak paham! Jika kau memang ingin mencaciku, setidaknya gunakan Bahasa Koreamu yang masih payah itu agar aku bisa mengerti, Mark Lee Bodoh!"

" _CAN'T YOU STOP BEING A JERK FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE?!_ _GODDAMNIT, LEE DONGHYUCK_!" Mark lepas kendali, terbutakan gejolak amarah yang terus menerus terpancing setelah mendengar Donghyuck yang kembali memanas-manasi keadaan. "Aku lelah, Hyuck. Percayalah, selama ini aku sudah berusaha untuk mewajarimu, tapi tolong, untuk sekali saja coba perhatikan situasi disekitar—"

"Kau tidak pernah bercermin?! Harusnya kau yang berusaha setidaknya menggunakan otak monyetmu itu untuk berusaha memahami situasi di sekitarmu dan tidak berlaku sensitif hanya karena aku sedang berusaha untuk menghiburmu!"

"Menghiburku?! Kau pikir dengan mengganguku seperti barusan—"

"Setidaknya aku berusaha!"

"Oke, kau tahu apa, Hyuck? Menjauh dariku. Sekarang." Mark berujar tegas. "Jika kau memang tidak bisa menerimaku yang seperti ini, ketimbang kita berdua terus membuang waktu dan energi untuk bertengkar, lebih baik kau tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Bagus, memangnya aku sudi berdekatan denganmu?! Sosok yang berpikir seakan dunia hanya selalu berputar untukmu?!"

" _Kurang ajar_ —"

Tepat sebelum situasi bergerak diluar kendali, Mark dapat dapat merasakan sebuah lengan kuat yang menahan dirinya. Menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Donghyuck yang juga tengah dipeluk oleh seseorang. Memisahkan keduanya dengan sebuah teriakan penuh kuasa otoriter.

**"Hentikan!"**

Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka dimarahi oleh Taeyong _hyung_ karena bertengkar, bahkan bukan pula yang pertama kalinya di bulan ini. Namun, ini pertama kalinya mereka benar-benar bertengkar hingga Donghyuck perlu ditarik keluar dari dalam kamar oleh para _hyung_ lainnya.

Mark baru sadar bahwa pertengkaran mereka kali ini tidak biasa. Dilihatnya Donghyuck yang meronta-ronta marah, tidak terima karena dirinya belum sempat menampar balik Mark atas ucapannya barusan yang terlampau kasar.

Setelah pintu kamarnya tertutup rapat, Mark mendengar titah dariJaehyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di dalam kamar. Ditemani gurat wajah penuh lelah, sabdanya yang tegas membuat Mark cukup terkejut. "Cukup, Lee Minhyung. Duduk."

Mark pun memutuskan untuk duduk di atas kasur. Amarah yang pada awalnya meledak-meledak kini terpaksa dikekang. Merasa tidak kuasa menahannya seorang diri, Mark meremas kuat permukaan alas kasur, berusaha mengatur deru nafasnya yang semakin menjadi. Johnny dan Jaehyun perlahan duduk di sisi kanan dan kiri, namun yang masih marah memutuskan untuk tidak bergubris. Tidak berani memandang kedua kakak yang dengan sabar mendampinginya.

Butuh waktu beberapa menit hingga akhirnya Mark merasa terlalu lelah untuk terus-menerus mendendam. Perlahan namun pasti, raganya mulai bersender pada tubuh kekar Johnny. Seluruh ego yang sebelumnya berkuasa telah menguap, kini digantikan oleh rasa sesal.

Kenapa dirinya harus berteriak pada Donghyuck? Jika ia mampu menahan diri sedikit jauh lebih baik, mungkin seluruh perkara ini tidak perlu terjadi. Para _hyung_ -nya juga pasti lelah dengan jadwal mereka masing-masing, dan kejadian ini justru berujung menambah penat mereka semua.

"Maaf." Mark bercicit lemah, masih tidak berani memandang kedua _hyung_ nya yang kini mengelus dan meremat jemari Mark. Berusaha menenangkan. "Harusnya kami tidak bertengkar."

Johnny hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, menepuk pucuk kepala Mark sebagai upaya afeksi. "Kita semua pernah bertengkar. Hal itu sudah menjadi bagian dari resiko untuk bekerja bersama orang lain."

"Tapi tidak sampai separah ini," gerutu Mark, dan Jaehyun justru terkekeh geli. Tidak biasanya para _hyung_ akan berlaku lembut setelah ia dan Donghyuck bertengkar. Biasanya, mereka akan mendapat ceramah panjang dan perlakuan dingin untuk beberapa jam sebagai bentuk refleksi diri.

"Kau tidak pernah melihat pertengkaran Taeyong _hyung_ dan Doyoung _hyung_? Mereka selalu bertengkar seperti berada di tengah medan perang dunia ke-2!" Jaehyun berucap geli. "Bertengkar itu normal."

"Tapi apa pertengkaran kami ini normal, _hyung_?" Mark bertanya samar-samar karena ragu. 

Ia tahu bahwa pertengkarannya dan Donghyuck tidak pernah berakhir hingga seburuk ini. Mark menyadari adanya seiris canggung di antara Johnny dan Jaehyun; mereka juga tahu bahwa pertengkaran 2 anggota termuda mereka kali ini tidak biasa.

Maka Kedua _hyung_ nya sempat saling tatap, mengernyit ragu, kemudian menjawab. 

"Kalian sudah sangat lama bekerja bersama. Seharusnya, kalian berdua yang jauh lebih paham mengenai cara terbaik untuk mengakhiri masalah kalian sendiri. Mungkin kau memang butuh waktu jeda, Mark. Begitu juga dengan Donghyuck. Setidaknya memberi ruang bernafas untuk satu malam."

Kalimat Johnny berakhir meninggalkan ambiguitas secara implisit: sebuah harapan bahwa segalanya bisa kembali normal. Tidak terkesan menggurui, namun tidak juga mudah untuk ditangkap. Meninggalkan Mark kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya, ia kebingingan. Mark tidak tahu bagaimana dirinya harus menghadapi Donghyuck esok hari untuk menyelesaikan masa promosi lagu We Young yang masih akan berjalan untuk 1 minggu ke depan.

"Mungkin akan lebih baik jika malam ini aku tidur denganmu di sini, Mark. Donghyuck akan tidur bersama Doyoung _hyung_." Jaehyun menepuk bahu Mark lemah, berjalan ke luar kamar. Mungkin hendak mengambil pakaian ganti atau memberitakan kondisi Mark pada _hyung_ lainnya yang menunggu di luar.

"Aku merasa buruk, _hyung_. Tidak seharusnya aku mengucapkan kata-kata sekasar itu pada Donghyuck, aku tidak bermaksud begitu." Mark berujar lirih pada Johnny yang masih menjadi tumpuannya, menggigit bibir penuh sesal. "Donghyuck benar, harusnya aku bisa menahan diriku. Aku tidak pernah melihat Donghyuck semarah ini sebelumnya."

"Sejujurnya, tidak sepenuhnya pertengkaran kalian hari ini itu salahmu. Kalian berdua sama-sama keras kepala. Aku paham, Donghyuck memang sudah keterlaluan karena terus menerus memancingmu, tapi niatnya baik. Seharusnya kau juga bisa menahan diri, tidak menolaknya sekasar itu."

"Donghyuck pasti tidak akan mau lagi berteman denganku."

"Kata siapa?" berseru skeptis, Johnny mencubit pipi Mark yang semakin hari semakin kurus. Jadwal Mark dan Donghyuck akhir-akhir ini memang terlampau padat, membuat keduanya kehilangan banyak berat badan. "Aku tahu Donghyuckie bukan orang yang seperti itu. Aku juga yakin bahwa ia juga tahu kalau kau tidak sungguh-sungguh berniat berkata demikian. Dia—"

Mark memutuskan untuk menatap obsidian bulat milik Johnny, menenangkan.

"—hanya terlalu pengertian untuk bisa membenci seseorang."

\---

Keesokan harinya, para anggota Dream dengan cepat menangkap tensi tidak menyenangkan diantara Mark dan Donghyuck.

Melihat adik-adiknya yang tidak terkejut menemukan Donghyuck yang secara verbal menghindar, Mark menduga bahwa seseorang pasti sudah memberitahu para member mengenai keributan semalam. Begitu pula dengan para manajer yang menegaskan keduanya harus duduk saling berjauhan di dalam mobil. Pada detik itu, Mark baru sadar bahwa memang pertengkaran mereka kemarin memang benar sudah melewati batas wajar.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, para anggota berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menjaga sebuah percakapan yang menyenangkan bergulir di antara mereka. Seperti biasa, Donghyuck ikut bergabung ke dalam percakapan begitu mudahnya. Meninggalkan Mark yang masih canggung seorang diri, melamun selagi menikmati pemandangan dengan hati penuh gerutu.

Seluruh situasi ini terus berjalan hingga mereka bersiap sedia sebelum akhirnya berkesempatan mendapat giliran tampil. Lengkap dengan _in-ear_ dan mikrofon yang menempel pada pipi, membentuk formasi tampil yang telah mereka pelajari sejak 2 bulan lalu, mulai bergerak ketika musik mulai tersuar nyaring dari pengeras suara.

Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar hingga akhirnya Mark menyadari satu hal: Donghyuck dengan sengaja tidak menumpukkan lengannya di bahu yang tertua. Dengan sengaja, mengubah koreografi tanpa memberitahu siapapun.

"Maksudmu apa?!" Mark menarik kasar bahu Donghyuck yang berdiri membelakanginya setelah tampil, tengah berbenah dan bersiap untuk pulang. Mark sendiri tidak lagi terkejut ketika menemukan yang lebih muda hanya berlagak lugu. Mempertahankan ekspresi kosong tanpa rasa bersalah.

Sunyi diantara keduanya sempat membuat Mark memanas, berusaha keras untuk menahan seluruh frustasinya sebelum meledak.

"Aku hanya memenuhi permintaanmu semalam." masih dengan wajah datarnya yang bertabur peluh. Donghyuck menekan setiap silabel yang kemudian dilepasnya. "Menjauh."

Mark bisa menangkap sepercik intonasi ringan yang biasa Donghyuck gunakan ketika bergurau dalam ucapnya, namun kali ini terdengar sedikit terlalu tajam. Terlampau pahit untuk bisa digolongkan sebagai sebuah lelucon. 

Donghyuck tengah berusaha menantangnya dalam perdebatan satu lawan satu.

"Kau tidak bisa dengan seenaknya mengubah koreografi karena sedang merasa marah, Hyuck. Para penggemar pasti akan menyadari situasi ini, apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan?! Kau tahu kalau kita harus bersikap profesional. Tinggalkan semua emosi kekanakkanmu di belakang!"

Donghyuck tertawa pongah. "Aku tampil dan berusaha tersenyum untuk seharian penuh, bersikap profesional dalam pekerjaanku, _hyung_. Aku sudah berusaha meninggalkan semua emosiku yang menurutmu 'kekanakkan' di belakang. Aku juga sudah memenuhi permintaanmu semalam, untuk menjauhimu, dan kau masih memiliki keberanian untuk memarahiku?"

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, Hyuck. Aku tahu kau paham dengan apa yang aku maksud untuk menjauhiku. Dengan seenaknya mengubah koreografi di atas panggung? Itu bukan salah satunya. Berhentilah menunjukkan tantrum cengeng seperti ini!"

"Mark _hyung,_ " Renjun berbisik pelan, menarik lengan Mark yang kini tengah bersitatap dengan Donghyuck. Sesaat menunjukkan rasa khawatirnya melalui kerut alis yang menujam turun. "Donghyuck hanya mengubah koreografinya sedikit, tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya. Kau tidak perlu semarah ini padanya."

Mark dengan tegas menolak, menggelengkan kepalanya selagi melepaskan genggaman Renjun. Ini masalahnya dan Donghyuck seorang, tidak ada yang perlu ikut campur.

"Renjun benar. Para penggemar tidak akan menyadarinya. Kau hanya terlampau perfeksionis, _hyung,_ semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Berhentilah bersikap dramatis."

"Tapi tetap saja! Kau tidak punya hak untuk seenaknya bertindak seperti itu! Dan barusan kau juga menyebut bahwa kau sudah berlaku profesional?! Apa salahnya juga menjadi perfeksionis jika memang masih ada kaitannya dengan pekerjaan yang selalu menuntut kesempurnaan?!"

"Aku sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk melupakan pertengkaran kita kemarin! Kau pikir hanya dirimu yang merasakan sakit?!" segala ekspresi tenang yang sejak awal ditunjukkan mulai tercerai berai. Donghyuck kini beralih menatapnya nanar, namun ucapnya terasa tajam. Seakan berusaha keras untuk menembus pertahanan Mark. Berusaha membuatnya paham.

"Menyentuh pundakku adalah bagian dari koreografi." Mark membalas retoris, menepis jauh ujaran Donghyuck sebelumnya. Persetan, Donghyuck hanya berusaha bertindak dramatis untuk mendapat simpati dan perhatian. "Kau masih tidak memiliki hak untuk mengubahnya hanya karena sedang bermusuhan denganku."

"Kau tidak mengerti, _hyung_!"

"APA YANG TIDAK AKU MENGERTI DARIMU?!" Mark berteriak kencang, meninggalkan semua orang yang tengah berada di dalam ruang ganti pakaian terdiam. "Kau selalu seperti ini, sangat egois. Hanya memperhatikan dirimu sendiri tanpa peduli perasaan orang lain. Kau tidak perlu secara terang-terangan terus menunjukkan apa yang kau rasakan di depan orang lain! Tumbuh dewasa, Hyuck!"

"Jadi selama ini kau melihatku seperti itu, ya? Sosok yang egois?" suara Donghyuck bergetar ketika berucap demikian. Penuh dengan kecewa. Langkahnya mendekat, mengeliminasi jarak keduanya yang belum barang sedikit pun memutus rantai tatap. "Biar kutanyakan padamu, kau tahu apa soal diriku? Kau sendiri juga tidak punya hak untuk berbicara begitu, dengan mudahnya menilaiku seperti ini."

Mark menarik napas dalam. Donghyuck di hari ini memutuskan untuk menjadi keras kepala. Mark tidak menyukainya.

"Kalau begitu coba buktikan! Selama ini aku sudah berusaha untuk mengerti, memaklumi semua perlakuanmu padaku, tapi apa? Kau masih bertindak seenaknya, membuatku harus menanggung semua masalah yang kau perbuat. Kau tidak pernah berubah! Masihlah anak kecil menyebalkan!

"Aku benar-benar lelah harus melihat wajah jelekmu itu setiap hari! Aku selalu mengagumi bakat dan dedikasi yang selalu kau berikan untuk pekerjaanmu, tapi jika kau terus bersikap seperti ini? Semuanya sia-sia, sampah! Kau tahu apa? Aku sangat membe—"

Donghycuk kini menatap Mark lembut. Tersenyum.

Pandang Mark yang awalnya menghitam seakan kembali terbuka. Mengapa ia menjadi berteriak dan memarahi Donghyuck untuk hal yang lain?

Mungkin ini semua adalah akibat dari rasa lelah yang Mark tanggung selama ini. Termakan oleh frustasi dan penat yang telah menghinggapinya untuk beberapa bulan terakhir. Mulai dari masa promosi Cherry Bomb hingga hari ini—dan semuanya ia lakukan bersama dengan Donghyuck.

Jadi kenapa hanya dirinya yang meledak? Bagaimana Donghyuck masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu?

"Katakan saja, _hyung_." ucap Donghyuck pelan. Masih dengan senyum yang sama dari beberapa tahun yang lalu, ramah dan hangat. Berlawanan dengan kilat dari obsidiannya yang memerah. Menahan tangis, di saat yang bersamaan berusaha menantang, "Aku mau dengar."

Sejenak ragu, Mark menggenggam jemarinya sendiri begitu erat. "Aku sangat membencimu, Donghyuck."

Mark mengatakannya dengan bulat, meninggalkan suasana tegang ditengah ruangan yang masih sunyi. Mengapa dirinya justru kini merasa salah?

Awalnya Mark merasa dirinya akan merasa puas setelah mengutarkan seluruh keluhnya akhir-akhir ini. Membuat Donghyuck sadar akan segala perbuatannya akhir-akhir ini yang memang sedikit keterlaluan lagi menyebalkan.

Dirinya justru sangat terkejut ketika menemukan Donghyuck yang memberikan Mark sebuah senyuman yang terasa salah. Tampak artifisial.

"Aku senang akhirnya kau berani mengatakannya langsung padaku, _hyung_." selaras dengan ekspresi wajah Donghyuck yang tampak kacau, setetes air mata mengalir turun. Bahunya perlahan ikut merosot turun, selangkah dua langkah bergerak mundur. Menjauh dari Mark. "A-aku harus pergi ke kamar mandi."

Donghyuck kemudian berlari keluar dari dalam ruang ganti, meninggalkan Mark yang masih belum bisa memproses kejadian di depan matanya.

"Aku benar-benar kecewa denganmu, _hyung_." desis Jeno sebelum akhirnya berlari pergi, menyusul Renjun yang ternyata telah mendahuluinya dalam mengejar Donghyuck.

\---

Donghyuck memutuskan untuk menginap di asrama Dream selama masa promosi masih berlangsung, membiarkan Mark tidur seorang diri di kamar yang sebelumnya mereka tempati bersama.

"Setelah masa promosi kalian berakhir, Donghyuck akan pindah ke kamarku. Doyoung _hyung_ akan pindah ke kamarmu sebagai gantinya. Aku rasa akan jauh lebih baik jika kalian tidak lagi berbagi kamar untuk kedepannya."

Mark masih belum dapat memproses ucapan Jaehyun di pagi itu, tepat 3 hari sebelum masa promosi NCT Dream berakhir. Dirinya tidak tahu harus menanggapinya dengan respon apa. Sedih? Senang? Kecewa?

"Kau keberatan?" Jaehyun kembali bertanya, kini sembari menyisihkan kontak mata sesaat.

"T-tidak, _hyung_."

Setelah Donghyuck menangis kemarin, Mark tidak pernah sekalipun berkesempatan untuk kembali berbicara dengannya. Renjun dan Jeno beralih menjadi 2 sosok yang sangat protektif, berusaha sekeras mungkin mengalihkan perhatian Donghyuck agar terus menjauh dari Mark. Di sisi yang lain, Chenle dan Jisung juga ikut mendukung keputusan Renjun dan Jeno.

Mereka tidak salah, memang Mark lah yang memulai peperangan ini dengan Donghyuck. Ia pantas mendapat perlakuan semacam ini sebagai hukuman.

Senyuman Donghyuck di hari itu benar-benar mengubah persepsi Mark secara keseluruhan. Sekali lagi, masih dengan ujung lipit mata yang sama. Masih dengan lesung pipi tipis pada sisi wajah. Masih juga dengan binar mata yang menyiratkan sejuta harapan sekaligus rahasia. Semuanya masih sama, namun kemarin tampak pilu membiru.

Seakan Donghyuck memaksakan dirinya sendiri untuk tetap tersenyum, memaksakkan dirinya untuk terlihat kuat, karena dirinya memang selalu seperti itu.

"Apa kau tahu, _hyung_?" Jeno berbicara secara privat dengan Mark di tengah malam, di hari Mark berteriak tepat di depan wajah Donghyuck. 

Melalui sambungan gawai yang terpisah jarak, Mark masih bisa mendengar lirih miris yang dihela oleh Jeno sebelum meneruskan ucapannya. "Saat aku menemukan Donghyuck yang tengah bersembunyi di kamar mandi, ia tidak lagi menangis. Ia terus aja menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, merasa sudah gagal untuk menjadi seorang adik yang baik untukmu—

_'Mark_ hyung _benar. Aku ini masih kekanakkan. Maka dari itu, aku tidak boleh menangis lagi.'_

—begitu katanya."

Sebuah helaan nafas tercekat dari yang lebih tua. Perih yang kini membanjiri pelupuk mata, sakit yang mendera raga, selagi dingin terus menampar wajah.

"Menurut _hyung_ , apa yang terjadi setelahnya?"

Mark tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Jeno yang dirasa hanya berlaku satu arah. Adiknya itu tidak meminta Mark untuk menjawab, namun meminta Mark untuk sadar bahwa perlakuannya itu merupakan sebuah kesalahan besar.

"Aku dan Renjun menangis untuknya, _hyung_. Setelah itu, ia hanya kembali tersenyum seperti biasa."

Memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, membayangkan skenario menyedihkan yang harus adik-adiknya hadapi. Andai saja Mark tidak berlaku egois, Jeno dan Renjun tidak perlu merasa kelabakan, ikut menjadi saksi dari lahirnya sebuah luka yang akan terus ada untuk waktu lama.

"Aku harus minta maaf pada Donghyuck, Jeno."

"Senyum Donghyuck saat itu—" gumam Jeno separuh sadar kemudian, mungkin karena sudah mengantuk, secara sempurna sukses menyita perhatian Mark. "—rasanya sedih sekali. Padahal, biasanya senyuman itu membuatku merasa hangat."

Hingga pada akhirnya tiba hari terakhir masa promosi. 

Donghyuck kembali pulang ke asrama NCT 127, disambut hangat oleh para _hyung_ yang merindukkannya. Dapat dilihat dari Doyoung _hyung_ yang dengan gemas mencubiti pipi bulat yang paling muda, dibalas dengan hardik sarkasme ala Donghyuck.

Malamnya, Mark tidak bisa tidur. Kembali tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah.

Mark baru sadar akhir-akhir ini bahwa rasanya sulit untuk terus menunjukkan senyuman di hadapan banyak orang ketika dirinya merasa terlampau marah ataupun lelah. Rasa lelah yang dirasakannya ketika bertengkar dengan Donghyuck jauh berbeda dari lelah yang sudah-sudah. 

Sebuah rasa lelah yang disertai kehilangan.

Biasanya Donghyuck akan berada di sisinya ketika penat mulai datang mengganggu. Donghyuck akan melepaskan beberapa lelucon atau kisah konyol, dengan sengaja mengganggu, berusaha membuat Mark lupa akan segala perasaan negatif yang tengah menghantuinya.

Selama ini Donghyuck ternyata jauh lebih dewasa dari dirinya sendiri: sangat peduli terhadap kondisi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dengan sengaja menyematkan imej konyol sebagai jati diri. Lagi-lagi hanya mampu tersenyum, berusaha menghibur, meyakinkan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Padahal siapa yang tahu soal apa yang sesungguhnya tengah Donghyuck rasakan.

Pukul 2.37 pagi. Mengingat dirinya masih memiliki jadwal yang padat, Mark memutuskan bahwa dirinya harus melakukan sesuatu agar dirinya bisa jatuh tertidur: minum susu hangat. Pelan-pelan menyibak selimut yang awalnya memeluk rapat, berjingkat keluar dari dalam kamar agar tidak membangunkan Jaehyun yang sudah tertidur pulas di sisinya.

Berjalan lunglai menuju ruang dapur, masih dengan benak yang dipenuhi rasa sesal, Mark terkejut ketika menemukkan sesosok pemuda yang tengah berdiri di sisi meja makan.

Rambut merahnya tampak ramah di bawah remang lampu jingga. Bergelung dalam rapat jaket tebal yang selalu sosok itu gunakan ketika merasa kurang baik. Kantung mata besar di bawah mata yang meredup. Lee Donghyuck berdiri canggung di sana, bersama dengan sebuah gelas di dalam genggam.

Keduanya sempat menegang, saling tatap. Terdiam karena bingung harus melakukan apa.

Mark memutuskan untuk tetap diam, tidak mengatakan apapun. Dilihatnya Donghyuck hanya bisa memberikan seiris senyum, menatap dengan lemah.

_Kau baik-baik saja?_

Mark bisa membaca simpati yang bergulir dari kerlingan mata yang lebih muda. Tidak ada kata yang terucap, terbisu dalam diam, namun entah bagaimana, keduanya tetap saling paham.

_Aku baik-baik saja._

Suara kekehan kecil mengudara, menampikkan rasa tidak yakin. _Jangan bohong,_ hyung _. Aku tahu._

Bersumpah di atas angka satu hingga infiniti, Mark sangat ingin berteriak minta maaf sekarang juga, namun rasa gengsi dan canggungnya terlampau tinggi untuk memulai.

Dilihatnya Donghyuck yang kemudian berjalan mendekat. Di wajahnya terpatri lelah. Pucat, ditemani dengan pipinya yang tampak jauh lebih tirus dari sebelum dimulainya masa promosi. Di atas segala ketidak sempurnaannya, Donghyuck tetap tampak indah dengan sederhana. Dengan hidungnya yang memerah, bintik yang menghias wajah, senyumnya yang mungil.

Lengan Donghyuck kemudian menyodorkan gelas yang sejak tadi telah ia bawa. Segelas susu putih panas, masih mengeluarkan uap panas dari ujung permukaannya.

Rasa haru yang merembat cepat membuat Mark terbelalak tidak percaya. Bagaimana Donghyuck bisa tahu soal apa yang tengah Mark butuhkan? Donghyuck selalu saja seperti ini dan Mark baru tersadar.

Seakan sabda tidak perlu lagi menjadi penyambung diantara keduanya. Bagaikan lautan yang tidak lagi menjadi ruang penuh arti ketika berusaha memisahkan mereka. Layaknya waktu yang berusaha mengikis kesempatan, namun keduanya tetaplah satu.

Berasal dari 2 ujung belah dunia yang berbeda, tumbuh dengan bahasa yang tidak memiliki sedikitpun silabel yang serupa. Melihat dunia dari sudut pandang yang beragam, namun masih juga dipertemukan dalam satu dimensi yang sama.

Saling paham, saling percaya: indah secara sederhana.

_Selamat malam,_ hyung _._

Lagi-lagi sebuah senyuman yang tidak mampu Mark definisikan. Senang, sedih, kecewa, puas, marah, kagum, lelah, beban: seluruh definisi itu meramu, menyatu dalam diam.

Terbelenggu dalam bisu. Teramat sunyi, disaat yang bersamaan, melahirkan keributan dalam benak. Menggugah tumbuhnya gobar hati yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menemani, namun Mark tidak lagi merasa keberatan.

Secara lapang memeluk semuanya; tahu bahwa dirinya tidak lagi sendirian. Donghyuck juga pasti merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Ia masih punya Donghyuck dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Mark masih belum sepenuhnya tersadar dari dalam lamunan hingga ia mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup dari belakang punggung. Donghyuck telah berjalan kembali ke dalam kamarnya, meninggalkan Mark berdiri seorang diri dikala fajar. Masih mengerjap tidak percaya, kembali merasa terenyuh ketika menyadari bahwa segelas susu yang baru diterimanya terasa begitu hangat, seperti Donghyuck.

Tidak pernah ada kata maaf yang terucap, namun keduanya pun lantas berbaikan. Mark langsung memeluk Donghyuck keesokan harinya, kemudian sesekali berbincang ketika keduanya tidak memiliki satu pun hal yang perlu dilakukan. Perlahan mulai kembali bergurau, tertawa bersama ketika berhadapan dengan situasi yang menyenangkan.

Mengalir, semuanya berjalan begitu saja.

Mark memang belum mengerti soal bagaimana dirinya mampu berubah untuk Donghyuck, mengerti soal bagaimana dirinya bisa mengembalikan seluruh fitrah dan ketulusan yang telah diterimanya tempo hari. Walau demikian, kini Mark telah menemukkan langkah pertama yang dirasa tepat untuk memulai—

" _Hyung_! Malam ini kita mau menonton film apa?"  
  


—dengan belajar menghargai dan memperhatikan senyum yang Donghyuck tunjukkan setiap harinya.

**Author's Note:**

> Halo! 
> 
> Iya, maaf. Belum kuat untuk update synthesia.  
> Bikin ini iseng-iseng aja habis dengar lagunya Bjork dengan judul yang sama dengan cerita ini :D
> 
> Cerita ini juga aku post di akun WP dengan nama yang sama! Aku lagi dalam proses bikin nct lokal au yang kayaknya gak akan aku post di sini, so, ehem, yeah. 
> 
> Akhir kata, stay healthy!
> 
> tw: [redwavyorca](https://twitter.com/redwavyorca?s=09%20target=)


End file.
